Options
by Starran
Summary: You would wonder why they don't let you talk in the games.


**Options**

* * *

><p>It's a bright day in the city of Lilycove, you enjoy the day by chilling at the department store with a nice cup of coffee. You feel brighter; the coffee has removed the unwanted tried bags under your eyes. You feel slightly more appealing.<p>

**+4 Charm**

Yes, you're getting that feeling again. Throughout your entire journey, capturing pokemon and taking down gym leaders, you have always felt the need to have a little free time. Yes, that feeling…

"Hey, Ruby!"

You suddenly hear the familiar voice of your friend Sapphire. She comes running up to you in a rush, and you wonder why she's rushing. You decided to ask…

**}**_Are you okay?_

_Wow, tough trip?_

_Can you go buy me another coffee?_

**No! Your charm is too high for casual greetings! If you hadn't had drunk that cup of Joe earlier, then you **_**might**_** have been able to choose this option. Try again!**

_Are you okay?_

**}**_Wow, tough trip?_

_Can you go buy me another coffee?_

**No! The trip was impeccably easy! You know her! She'll punch you if you choose this option! You don't like pain, do you?**

You try to tell the narrator that the last option will get you killed.

**Of course not! Try it out!**

_Are you okay?_

_Wow, tough trip?_

**}**_Can you go buy me some more coffee?_

"What? We haven't seen eachother in two weeks and that's the first thing you say to me? You looking for another hole in your face, Ruby?" Sapphire growls at you, balling up her fists and digging her heels into the ground of the Lilycove store floors.

You try to apologize in the most sincere way possible.

**}**_Whoa! Sorry, Sapph, why don't I buy you one instead?_

_Well exuuuuuse me, princess._

**No! You already bought coffee, and you're saving up to buy that TM pack, right? You can't go spending your money so freely! Try again!**

You try _again_ to tell the narrator that the last option would get you killed.

**That's what you said last time; you're not dead yet, are you?**

You back away two feet from Sapphire.

_Whoa! Sorry, Sapph, why don't I buy you one instead?_

**}**_Well excuuuuuse me, princess._

"Oh, now you're making cheap video game references, are you? Hmph! Screw this, I'm outta here." Sapphire angrily stomps away, out of the department store. You sigh.

**}**_*Sigh*_

_*Groan*_

_Damn._

**No! Your charm is too high for you to sigh like that in public! Try again!**

You hate coffee.

_*Sigh*_

**}**_*Groan*_

_Damn._

**No! You would sound like some kind of pervert making noises like that in a public place. This game is rated E for Arceus' sake! Try again!**

You try to tell the narrator that the last option is inappropriate for E rated games.

**Nonsense! You know kids these days! Go for it, dear protagonist!**

_*Sigh*_

_*Groan*_

**}**_Damn._

"Mommy, what'd he say?" A child with a red balloon asks his guiding mother as he passes by you.

"Nothing dear, just walk away." The mother glares at you as she walks past, giving you a look of disgust.

You feel slightly less appealing.

**-2 Charm**

**Hey! You have such little charm now you can choose better options!**

You thrust a fist in the air in victory.

**Dammit**

You pause for a moment at the Narrator's comment.

**I-I mean **_**great**_**! Outstanding, protagonist!**

You tell the Narrator your name.

**Shut up.**

You fall silent.

You crave another drink now and head over to the Lilycove café. Hey! They're selling pokemon supplies as well! What should you get?

**}**_Super potions and lemonade_

_Super potions and soda_

_Coffee_

**No! Your charm isn't high enough for you to proudly drink lemonade proudly! You'd look like a weirdo! Try again!**

You feel pain for your lemonade drinking amigos.

_Super potions and lemonade_

**}**_Super__potions and soda_

_Coffee_

**Are you crazy! Soda is horrible to your body! Don't drink that stuff!**

You tell the Narrator that this is the first time you've heard him complain about this.

**Shut up and try again!**

You tell the Narrator that the last option doesn't even have super potions in it.

**Think about it, protagonist! Get the coffee, get enough charm to get super potions and lemonade! It's a win-win situation!**

You guess so.

_Super potions and lemonade_

_Super potions and soda_

**}**_Coffee_

You got some coffee! You drink the coffee. You suddenly feel really jittery. You've had too much coffee today!

**That's too much caffeine, right there.**

You accuse the narrator that he knew this would happen.

**Of course not! Now go have some fun in Lilycove! **

You ask if you could finally go and get some super potions now.

**No! You wasted your spending money on more coffee!**

You thought you couldn't get any more coffee for Sapphire as an apology.

**Like hell I would let you do that for a girl!**

You wonder who the Narrator is and how dare he or she mess with your life. Is there another force outside of your universe that can control your every will?

**I-I well… Um…**

You wait for a response.

…**Quick! He's onto us! End story! End story!**

You are very confused n—

**Fin**


End file.
